


Not a Nightmare

by ActiveAgression



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Isaac being cute, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActiveAgression/pseuds/ActiveAgression
Summary: Isaac has another nightmare. Scott just wants to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wrote a LONG time ago, and published on FF.net before I worked out the writing switched from past to present a lot and I was too lazy to change it. But i have now, and here it is for your viewing pleasure. 
> 
> It is probably my second favourite thing I had written and published. 
> 
> So enjoy.

Scott wakes, as usual, to a soft whimpering sort of snuffling coming from beside him and slightly downwards - where Isaac sleeps on the spare (and sort of gross if Scott’s honest) mattress. 

It’s been several weeks since that first time Isaac appeared in his doorway, water sliding down his nose and onto the floor. If it were anyone else who had been standing there dripping on his carpet, he probably would’ve laughed at how pathetic they looked. He had when Stiles had done pretty much the exact same thing half a year earlier, but Isaac didn’t look pathetic at all to Scott. He looked like he always did; a little cocky and a lot adorable (not that Scott would ever admit that) but he knew in that exact moment that no matter what isaac asked of him, he would say yes. 

So there Isaac had been on that first night, curled up in a little sleepy werewolf ball as he attempted to get comfortable on the mangy mattress Scott had dragged down from the attic.   
Scott had heard the exact moment Isaac’s breathing evened out into sleep and had resigned himself to getting absolutely no sleep that night - not when Isaac was not even a metre away. So he had lain down and picked at his blanket for hours, not needing something to entertain himself simply because listening to Isaac’s steady heartbeat was enough. 

Because of this Scott heard the exact moment, a few hours later, when Isaac’s breathing picked back up again and he started whimpering, then thrashing in the blankets as though he was being absolutely tortured. 

Scott had leapt out of the bed with such force he heard the supports crack but that didn’t worry him. Kneeling down next to Isaac, he’d shook his shoulder gently and after getting no response, he’d climbed under the blanket and just held Isaac against him until the thrashing stopped and Isaac let out a little content snuffle, pressing his forever cold nose against Scott’s neck. 

It had happened at least twice a week since that point and whenever they awoke now, wrapped around each other like pretzels, they simply detached themselves and got on with their day. They never spoke about it but they didn’t have to. Scott knew the dreams were about Isaac’s father now, and he knew before that what Isaac’s father had done to him – the beatings, the freezer. 

He knew it was also the reason why Isaac left the bathroom door open all the time and despite it leading to awkward situations, not only between them but with Melissa as well, he simply let it be. It was likely Isaac would never truly get over what happened to him and that was okay with Scott (even if Melissa would always yell ‘Jesus Isaac! There’s a door for a reason’.)

Now Scott wakes automatically with Isaac’s nightmares and even half asleep somehow makes his way down to the little mattress on the floor, even if it’s gross. 

This night’s no different. He wakes to Isaac’s little whimpering sounds and gasps, like he’s trying to breathe in the suffocating tightness of the freezer.   
Scott rubs at his eyes tiredly and pushes aside his blankets. He goes to get up and slip into Isaac’s bed but before even a toe leaves his covers, Isaac asks “Scott?” in a pitch too high and a little too strangled for someone who just woke from a nightmare. Scott frowns.

“Isaac? Was it a nightmare? Your heart is racing.” And it is, jumping like a little jackrabbit in Isaac’s chest. Scott barely hears Isaac’s murmured reply and figures his werewolf senses are a little out of whack considering – he checks his phone – it’s freaking four in the morning. 

“What?” he asks Isaac sleepily and Isaac’s breathing hitches for a moment before settling into a forced kind of rhythm. 

“Uhh… yeah. It’s a nightmare Scott. It’s fine though,” Isaac whispers into the cold air of Scott’s room. 

“Do you want me to come down?” Scott asks, a little unsure now that Isaac’s actually awake for Scott’s usual descent into his bed. 

“No,” Isaac starts, a little quick and huffs before babbling out an apology, “Sorry, it’s just… I’m sure you’re sick of sleeping on the ground with me. I’m fine, really.”

Scott stares at the ceiling and sighs, “Isaac really, I don’t mind if it helps you sleep.”

“No, I’m sure I’m fine,” Isaac insists and Scott growls low in his throat, missing Isaac’s barely breathed out ‘fuck…’ in response. 

“Isaac. It’s okay if you’re not fine. It’s okay, and if you need me, I’ll come down.” 

“No,” Isaac repeats firmly. 

“Why not?” Scott growls and Isaac growls back. 

“I don’t want to burden you. We both know the mattress is uncomfortable and really, I’m fine.” Scott considers this for less than a full second. 

“Fine,” he starts and Isaac lets out a little sigh in relief before, “get up here then.”

Scott hears a little thump from the floor and then wide blue eyes are peering at him from the side of his bed. 

“What?” Isaac asks, voice choked. 

“Get up here. My bed’s comfortable. Come on. I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer.”

Isaac can tell as well, Scott’s voice leaves no room for argument and the beta part of him bows it’s head instinctively in response. Scott’s always been his alpha, even when he wasn’t quite aware of it himself, and Isaac finds himself almost getting up immediately into the air before realizing how bad (really terrible) that would be and what Scott would immediately smell the moment he leaves his blankets, sleepy or not.   
Considering this and Scott’s insistence, he cocoons himself tightly in the thick blanket and rises slowly, slipping into Scott’s bed beside him before he thinks about it too much and makes Scott suspicious. 

“Hey,” Scott mumbles tiredly as soon as Isaac’s in the bed, “Come here.” And with that, Scott pulls Isaac’s cocoon from him, even as Isaac reaches out desperately to stop him. Scott goes to drape it over them both before pausing and breathing noisily in through his nose. Isaac watches through the dark, horrified as Scott turns to stare at him, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. 

Isaac stares back, silent and embarrassed, expecting to be kicked from the bed and maybe the house, before Scott huffs out a warm laugh against his face. 

“Not a nightmare then,” he chuckles and Isaac scowls, kicking him lightly in the shin. 

“No,” he confirms quietly, “not a nightmare.” Scott laughs some more and settles down beside Isaac in the bed, a wide grin pulling at his mouth. 

“You were wanking,” he accuses and Isaac sputters a little before choking out “what” because he really didn’t expect Scott to react this way. 

Taking a page from Stiles’ handbook, Scott turns mischievous eyes on Isaac.   
“You know wanking, playing with yourself, jerking off,” he pauses… “Choking the chicken.” 

Isaac can’t help the warbled laughter that escapes him, “Choking the chicken? What the hell Scott?” Scott shrugs unapologetically. 

“Whatever you call it, you were,” he declares and Isaac sighs. 

“Yeah, I was. I’m sorry. It’s just been such a long time.”

“You don’t in the shower?” Scott asks, head tilted like it puzzles him greatly. 

“No!” Isaac gasps, “You would be able to like… smell it.”

Scott shrugs, “Doesn’t stop me.” 

Isaac’s cheek flush with brilliant pink colour as he mumbles, “I know.” 

Scott smiles. “Bro, if you want you can like keep going. I’ll just stay up here and pretend to sleep.” 

“That’s weird,” Isaac hisses and Scott chuckles. 

“We’re weird. I don’t see the issue. I was even gonna pretend to be asleep for you.”

Isaac groans and buries his face in Scott’s bare shoulder, “that’s still weird.”

“Okay,” Scott starts and Isaac feels like preemptively groaning at whatever suggestion Scott’s going to make, but then, “if you want, I’ll do it.” The question startles Isaac and he leans back to make sure Scott is actually Scott. 

“What? You’re gonna jerk yourself off with me here?” he questions and Scott laughs again and shakes his head. 

“No,” he says and Isaac relaxes because that could’ve got really weir… “I was offering to jerk you off…” he smirks, “choke your chicken.”

Isaac stares at Scott… then stares at him some more… then some more. 

“Really?” he squeaks, unsure what emotion to express here but feels like maybe he sounds far too eager. 

Scott nods and instead of answering and going through more questioning, he reaches down and grips Isaac through his underwear. Isaac swears and bucks into his hand, a million questions and interjections forming in his mind and then his mouth, but then Scott is pulling him out of the front of his underwear and that’s skin on skin right there. All of Isaac’s questions clog up in his throat and as Scott starts the stroke him slowly, they all fade away and instead he starts babbling like he always does when there’s a hand on his cock (regardless of whose it is). 

“Oh God, Scott. This is – ah – unexpect… hnng… do you want me to… uh… what?”

Scott shoots him an amused look as his hand continues up and down and up, “do you always talk this much?”

Isaac whines as Scott’s hand twists a little when it reaches the head and nods frantically, “always. That’s why… no – fuck – wanking.” 

Scott leans up to kiss him then and Isaac’s mind goes all fuzzy because… well… Scott freaking McCall is kissing him and pulling him closer and then what is tha… 

Isaac’s mind completely deserts him as Scott slides them up against each other and wraps a large hand around them both at once, jerking unsteadily at first but then finding a rhythm and Isaac writhes against him because it’s hot and a little sticky and that’s Scott’s dick down there, pressed against his and it’s hard like Scott wants him – actually wants him and it only takes a few minutes of this to completely bring Isaac to the edge where he’s panting against Scott’s throat and letting out throaty whines and then...

“Scott… Gon – ah – cum,” and Scott just keeps stroking and growling softly in his throat before spilling hot and wet over Isaac, who feels like he could cum at any second and he’s not quite there and if Scott stops… But he doesn’t, he continues jerking Isaac off, slick with his own come and Isaac comes then at the sheer hotness of it all. 

Minutes later they’re as clean as a couple tissues can get them and wrapped up in each other, naked and warm. ‘Cuddling,’ Isaac thinks happily and he presses his cold nose further into Scott’s neck who just chuckles and hugs him tighter. 

“You should have nightmares like that more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment and come chat with me on tumblr if you ever want. It's 'activeagression' there as well. 
> 
> Hope you liked ;)


End file.
